


lime

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [140]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Limeblood Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The cursed color.





	lime

Lime was a cursed color.

 

A haunted color.

 

The color of genocide.

 

It was the worst color to be born with, and as expected with his luck, Karkat had gotten the short end of the stick, ending up a disgusting color of a yellowish green, or well, lime. He would have done anything to be a different color, ANYTHING.

 

Even being a rustblood was better than this, atleast they had an “accepted” blood color unlike him. The rule of the empire was simple: kill all filthy mutants and limebloods that you can find.

 

Everyone knew that.

 

Limes weren’t allowed to exist, by just breathing, Karkat broke so many fucking laws. If he was found out, well, you don’t really have to guess about what would happen. Everything on this god forsaken planet was used by murdering each other, atleast if you’re a highblood.

 

So here he was, trying to blend in.

 

Now he could pass, his eyes hadn’t filled in yet, so he pretended to be an olive. Mustard had been out of the question since his lack of psionics, and right now it kind of worked. But once his gray eyes changed, trolls would realize that the green in his eyes was just a bit too light. Limebloods were scum, had to be eradicated, it was drilled into every single wiggler on the planet.

 

His head would go on a stake.

 

Maybe they would use his rare blood as paint?

 

Who knew? He wouldn’t be there to see it.

 

But he knew it would happen, sooner or later, because he, was, and always would be, a limeblood.

 

A god forsaken, illegal limeblood.


End file.
